etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Golem
The Golem is a towering, magically animated stone weapon of unknown origin. It has a vaguely humanoid shape and can regenerate damaged parts quickly. What it lacks in agility is more than compensated by its amazing endurance and raw power. It is the very first special boss you encounter in the series, but even though it was initially a normal quest boss in Etrian Odyssey, in later games it became a postgame boss. Etrian Odyssey Golem is found on 3F, but a quest must first be accepted to fight it. It has a strong physical resistance but a very weak elemental resistance, so an alchemist is a great damage dealer here. Also, it is not immune to OHKO so you can bring a Dark Hunter with Climax or a Ronin with Kubiuchi. Another thing to remember is that it can revive when killed most of the times, but only 1 or 2 times. It can also regenerate health, making the battle more difficult. It is recommended to have a Dark Hunter with Bait '''to help take the brunt of the golem's '''3-Hit. Also having a Troubadour with Erasure allows you to annul the boosts that Golem gives himself (most importantly Regen). Not only will he lose his buffs, he will also waste time to renew them, while you can hit him hard with the rest of your party. Skills *'Flash' (Uses ???): Blinds the entire party *'Hammer' (Uses ???): Hits the entire party with heavy damage *'3-Hits' (Uses ???): Hits a party member 3 times. Warning: can kill one of your characters one-hit * Block (Uses ???): Raises Golem physical defense. * Ward (Uses ???): Raises Golem elemental defense *'Regen' (Uses ???): Heals himself for some turns, if you kill it with this skill in use, it can revive himself. Conditional Drop * To get the Statue Arm, Golem needs to be killed with an instant kill attack. Etrian Odyssey Untold Although it is not the first hidden boss in the game, the Golem is the easiest of the hidden bosses to defeat. However, this does not mean that it is easy by any means. It is recommended to increase the levels of your party by at least 10 from when it can first be fought. The Golem will not appear until you accept the quest 'The Bandit's Treasure'. Having no weaknesses and resistance to all forms of physical attacks, along with the Golem being able to endure a mortal blow for an effective additional 50% HP, means that the player will be in for a prolonged fight. Its main forms of attack are all arm-based and bash-typed, so a Tusk Brace can mitigate a lot of the damage the party would be taking, while landing an Arm Bind will also buy the player a few turns. Skills * Rock Hammer (Uses ???): Deals damage to adjacent party members * Triple Hammer (Uses ???): Will hit party members randomly three times * Regen (Uses ???):Golem will recover around 550 HP for four turns * Flash (Uses ???): Has a chance to blind all party members * Power Wall (Uses ???): Increases Golem's defense * Force Wall (Uses ???): Increases Golem's elemental defense * Will recover 3000 HP the first time it's HP reaches zero. Conditional Drop * To get the Golem's conditional drop, the Statue Arm, you must defeat it while its arms are bound.- Etrian Odyssey II Golem appears as a postgame boss in Etrian Odyssey 2. He now has a little less HP, but he also has some new skills that can be a major hindrance to the party. He is still weak to elemental attacks, but now he is much more resistant to physical ones. He can also reflect elemental attacks with the skill Reflect. Fortunately, he retains vulnerability to instant death, though he can still revive after being killed. Skills *'Hammer' (Uses ???): Hits one party member with heavy damage *'Hammers' (Uses ???): Hits all the party members with heavy damage *'Block' (Uses ???): Raises Golem physical defense. *'Ward' (Uses ???): Raises Golem elemental defense *'Rock Soul' (Uses ???): Raises Golem Strength *'Reflect' (Uses ???): Makes a barrier to counter elemental attacks with very heavy damage, it does it in turns that are multiples of 6 (6, 12, 18, 24, etc) *'Regen' (Uses ???): Recovers HP and if defeated with this skill, it will revives, though now it can revive without it. Conditional Drop * To get the Statue Arm, Golem needs to be killed with an instant kill attack. Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Golem returns in the second game's remake, keeping the same role as in the original. While the fight remains the same for the most part, a new mechanic to it has been added. Overall, however, Golem is a lot easier this time around. Strangely enough also, its theme has been changed from Scatter About to the stratum boss theme. Before starting the fight, you may want to have resistance against blindness. Having defensive buffs and skills that debuff the enemy's attack power is also helpful. Binding its arms is very beneficial, as all of Golem's skills use them, plus killing the boss while on this state nets you its conditional drop. Golem's main attack is Power of Stone, '''which deals heavy damage to the entire party and grant 3 Power of Stone buffs to Golem, each increasing its attack power considerably. The boss will use this attack again whenever the buffs run out, and its damage will increase each time this attack is used. For this reason, you must not debuff Power of Stone, instead letting it wear off naturally. Alternatively, you can also use skills that lower Golem's attack power. This will remove one buff at a time, and as long as Golem has at least one Power of Stone buff, it won't use the skill again. When enough damage has been done to it, Golem may use '''Force Wall instead of Power of Stone, which buffs its elemental defenses. It will not use Power of Stone again until Force Wall wears out, so it is up to you to choose which buff you rather deal with. In later stages of the fight, when Power of Stone's damage becomes higher, it may be beneficial to keep Force Wall active for a while, in order to buff your defenses and prepare for the powerful attack. While either buff is active, Golem may attack with either Rock Hammer, which deals heavy damage to a single character and splash damage to adjacent targets, or Triple Hammer, which deals heavy damage to three random targets. Both attacks are often lethal to weaker targets, especially while Power of Stone is active, so you may need to keep defensive buffs on them in order to survive. It may also use Flash, which inflicts blindness on the entire party. As usual, Golem will revive once after being killed, recovering 9000HP after taking a lethal blow. Once it has been revived, Golem may stop using Force Wall, focusing on using Power of Stone solely. When its health gets low enough, it may also cast Regen, which recovers a large amount of health at the end of each turn. Skills * Power of Stone: '''Deals heavy damage to the entire party and buffs Golem's attack power. Damage increases each time this attack is used. * '''Force Wall: '''Increases Golem's elemental defenses. * '''Rock Hammer: Deals heavy damage to a single character and splash damage to adjacent targets. * Triple Hammer: '''Deals heavy damage to 3 random targets. * '''Flash: Inflicts blind on the entire party. * Regen: '''Recovers a large amount HP at the end of each turn. Conditional Drop In order to get Golem's conditional drop, the '''Statue Arm, you must kill the boss while its arms are bound. Etrian Odyssey III Golem appears in Etrian Odyssey 3 as a Sea Boss. In order to fight it you have to first arrive at Ruins of the Giants island and then accept any of the 3 quests unlocked. It now has less HP and more resistance to all attacks as compared to previous games in the series, but is still weak to elemental attacks and is immune to OHKO (but can strangely still be killed by the Sabretooth from the Wildling). It will revive itself with 2777 HP after you kill it. The Golem is now weak to blindness as well. Skills *'Multi Hammer' (Uses ???): Hits all the party members with heavy damage *'Triple Hammer' (Uses ???): Hits random party members with heavy damage *'Reflection' (Uses ???): Counter-attacks all the elemental attacks with non-elemental damage. *'Regen' (Uses ???): Recovers HP and even without this skill in use, he will revive Conditional Drop * To obtain the 3-Lights Gem, Golem needs to be killed while being blind. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses